Райдер Виндем
Райдер Виндем ( , ) — автор около пятидесяти источников по «Звёздным войнам», включая энциклопедии, рассказы, романы для юных читателей и комиксы. Вклад в «Звёздные войны» Романы * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novelization (2004) * ''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization (2004) * ''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization (2004) * «Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера» (2007) * «Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби» (2008) * «A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker» (2009) * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов. Секретные задания 1: Отряд «Прорыв» (2009) * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов. Секретные задания 2: Проклятие пиратов чёрной дыры» (2010) * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов. Секретные задания 3: Дуэль на Разбитой скале» (2011) * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов. Секретные задания 4: Хранители ключа чиссов» (2012) * «Звёздные войны: Ярость Дарта Мола» (2012) * «Ставка Эзры» (2014) Комиксы * «Star Wars: Droids: Artoo's Day Out» in «Star Wars Galaxy Magazine 1» (1994) * «Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid (comic)» (1995) * «Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures» (1995) * «X-Wing Rogue Squadron Special» (1995) * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Galoob minicomic (1996) * «This Crumb for Hire» in «A Decade of Dark Horse 2» (1996) * «Star Wars Droids: Rebellion» * «The Rebel Thief» in «Star Wars Kids» #1-5 (1997) * «Shadow Stalker» (1997) * «Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive» (1997) * «Эпизод I: Приключения: Квай-Гон Джинн» (1999) * «Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½» (1999) * «Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван: Последний бой на Орд-Мантелле» (2000) * «The Death of Captain Tarpals» in «Star Wars Tales 3» (2000) * in «Star Wars Tales 6» (2000) * «Podracing Tales» (2000) * ''Jedi Quest'' (2001) * «The Clone Wars: Strange Allies» (2011) Книги для юных читателей * «Galactic Crisis!» (2005) * ''Journey Through Space'' (2005) * «Путешествие сквозь космос» (2015 reissue) «Звёздные войны: Миссии» * «Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four» (1997) * «Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra» (1997) * «Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin» (1997) * «Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator» (1997) * «Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids» (1998) * «Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley» (1998) * «Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids» (1998) * «Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster» (1998) * «Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return» (1999) * «Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue» (1999) * «Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan» (1999) * «Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction» (1999) «Эпизод I: Приключения» * «Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi» (1999) * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Приключения 2. Бартоккские наемники» (1999) * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Приключения 3. Ярость Дарта Мола» (1999) * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Приключения 4. ЧП джедаев» (1999) * «Episode I Adventures 9: Rescue in the Core» (2000) * «Episode I Adventures 10: Festival of Warriors» (2000) * «Episode I Adventures 11: Pirates from Beyond the Sea» (2000) * «Episode I Adventures 12: The Bongo Rally» (2000) «Звёздные войны: Приключения» * «Звёздные войны. Приключения 1: Охота на «Бегущего за солнцем» (2002) * «Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls» (2002) * «Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess» (2002) * «Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters» (2003) * «Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes» (2003) * «Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra» (2003) «Войны клонов: Секретные задания» * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов. Секретные задания 1: Отряд «Прорыв» (2009) * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов. Секретные задания 2: Проклятие пиратов чёрной дыры» (2010) * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов. Секретные задания 3: Дуэль на Разбитой скале» (2011) * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов. Секретные задания 4: Хранители ключа чиссов» (2012) «Приключения в гиперпространстве» * «Adventures in Hyperspace: Fire Ring Race» (2010) * «Adventures in Hyperspace: Shinbone Showdown» (2010) Справочники * «Кто есть кто в «Звёздных войнах»: карманный справочник по персонажам Оригинальной трилогии» (1998) * «Кто есть кто в «Звёздных войнах»: карманный справочник по персонажам «Скрытой угрозы» (1999) * «Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace Scrapbook» (1999) * «Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters», with Josh Ling (2000) * «Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Movie Scrapbook» (2002) * «Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Scrapbook» (2005) * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство» (2005) * «Star Wars: The Comics Companion» (2006) * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь» (2006) * Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе (2007) * «Star Wars: The Complete Vader», with Pete Vilmur (2009) * «Star Wars Blueprints: The Ultimate Collection» (2008) * «Star Wars Blueprints: Rebel Edition» (2010) * «Star Wars Year by Year: A Visual Chronicle» (2010) * «Star Wars: Millennium Falcon: A 3-D Owner's Guide» (2010) * «Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации» (2011) * «Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded» (2012) * «Star Wars: Complete Vehicles» (2013) * «Кодекс охотника за головами: Из архивов Бобы Фетта» (2013) * «Death Star Owner's Technical Manual» (2013) * «Энциклопедия. Звёздные войны» (2015) * «Star Wars: Rogue One: Death Star Deluxe Book and 3D Wood Model» (2017) * «Star Wars: Stormtroopers: Beyond the Armor» (2017) * «Руководство владельца кореллианского грузового корабля YT-1300 по эксплуатации» (2018) * «Руководство владельца TIE-истребителя по эксплуатации» (2019) * «Руководство владельца повстанческих истребителей по эксплуатации» (2019) Рассказы * (2000) * «Vader Adrift» (2011) Прочее * «Battle of the Bounty Hunters» (1998) Упоминания * «Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи» Внешние ссыки * Dark Horse Comics Interview * * JIVEMagazine.com — December 2007 Del Rey Internet Newsletter * Ryder Windham interview with RoqooDepot.com, February 22, 2012 Категория:Авторы Категория:Редакторы